Simplicity
by MoonLitRomance
Summary: "I'm not that smooth type of girl. I run into things, I trip, I spill food. I say stupid things...I really can't deny it. I'm pretty normal. It's as simple as that." she said bluntly.  He smiled, "Anything simple always interests me."
1. The Pick Up

A chilled night wind blew through the bare tree tops. The branches swayed and twisted, knocking into one another; ever so often one would snap and begin its long journey to the cold earth below. Clouds covered most of the sky. The moon would peak out occasionally only to shed a few streams of light before retreating back under the blanketed sky. A little light was all the team needed. Shikamaru sat on the hill side away from the group. He pulled at the grass aimlessly and let his mind wonder. After a while he'd check over his shoulder to make sure the fire was still going. It was.

Choji and Kankuro sat together and chatted. He could hear their voices and the change in pitch, but he couldn't understand what they were saying…but that didn't really matter to him. His eyes scanned the rest of the camp site. The tent was standing and their supplies were still stacked neatly by it. His eyes continued further over. Ino was skinning a rabbit they had caught earlier, and Temari was cooking the rice they had brought along.

Temari. His eyes finally stopped on her figure. He twirled a piece of grass with his fingers as he watched her. He sighed heavily before facing forward again and rubbing his sleepy eyes. The grass was cold as he laid back in it.

"Konoha should be expecting its first snow any day if this weather was any indication of what's to come." He thought to himself.

His fingers felt around his pocket until they were met with the hard feeling of metal. He pulled out the lighter and popped the top off like he had done so many other times. His fingers went in search again, only this time they were pulling out a small folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and brought it close to the flame. He began to read it to himself…again.

"As part of the new mission to bring all nations together with the common goal of defeating the akatsuki, an ambassador from each nation will be brought here to partake in various diplomatic meetings as well as participating in showing that Konoha is welcoming off all and is eager to work with all. We have enlisted your help as a host to take on and help out one of the said ambassadors and we feel confident that you are willing to help your nation in any way possible" Shikamaru smirked to himself at the last part. "You have been assigned Temari, sister of the Kazekage from Sunagakure, and will be meeting her at a location that will be later assigned to you. I expect nothing less than the upmost kindness towards our visitors and trust that you will be able to do your part as host for them. Thank you, and goodnight. The fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade."

His fingers smoothed out the creases from earlier that day. He had become annoyed, having to add another objective to his list, and crumpled it up, only to undo it and fold it neatly a few moments later. He knew it wasn't Temari's fault. They had been paired together so many times now they should be used to it. They had written to each other discussing the meeting place. Kankuro would be traveling with her until they met up. He insisted that Shikamaru bring a few people with him. There was no way he was going to leave his sister to travel with him alone. There was something to be said about having protective brothers.

"What are thinking about now?"

A voice disturbed his thoughts and his eyes shot open. Temari stood beside his stiff body.

"Do you resort to that pose for common planning or is it only for deep thinking?" she asked sitting down.

Shikamaru, unaware that he had fallen into his thinking stance, relaxed and laid back down; his head being cushioned by the grass.

"Mostly deep thinking." He muttered while placing his hands behind his head.

Temari sat with him in silence while looking up at the sky. The moon peaked out and the light bounced off the lighter still in Shikamaru hand. A confused look came over her face.

"Don't tell me you've taken up smoking!"

Shikamaru smirked and held his hand with the lighter up. He tilted it slightly replacing his reflection with Temari's.

"Nope," he told her, "it's a long story."

"We have time." She said giving him a curious grin.

A sad smile came over his face as he stared at the shining metal.

Ino turned the rabbit slowly over the open flame. Kankuro was showing Choji tricks with this puppets and Choji, sitting wide eyed, oo-ed and aww-ed as the puppets danced in front of him. Ino smiled. Choji could be a handful, but that was only because he really was a big kid. Sure it would get annoying sometimes, but his innocence was also refreshing.

"Man that is so cool!" Choji remarked as Kankuro put his puppets away.

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kankuro replied feeling of high esteem. "You should see what I can do with them when I have Gaara and Temari to assist me. We take it to a whole new level right Temari!"

He waited for a response. After not hearing one he looked up.

"Temari?" he questioned.

"She's over there talking with Shika." Ino said calmly while turning the rabbit.

"Well what's she doing over there?" he questioned. He squinted his eyes in attempt to see further.

"….talking…." Ino restated. Kankuro fidgeted in his seat.

"Why does he have to be so separated from the group?" Kankuro continued to question.

"That's just how Shika is sometimes…he likes his solitude." Choji said while glancing over at the two.

"Ok, I'm fine with that…so he shouldn't be needing my sister to enjoy his solitude." He said getting up.

"You know Ino…I'm starting to wonder if there's something going on there." Choji whispered to her. He had a big grin.

"No way!" Kankuro interrupted. "He's not her type at all. I can't speak for him, but she'd never go for that kind of guy.

"Sit down." Ino said sternly. Kankuro glanced at her. "Dinner's ready."

Kankuro reluctantly sat down and took his plate.

The argument was nothing more than a soft slur of chatter to Temari and Shikamaru. Temari looked at him with glossy eyes.

"And that ended it…" He said smoothly while a small flame flickered in front of his face.

Temari sat in silence searching for the right words. Shikamaru let out a small laugh hoping to lighten the mood.

"Hey Temari! Want some dinner?" He questioned. His tone made it sound more like a demand.

A faint shout could be heard from behind them. Kankuro stood with his arms crossed. She couldn't see his face but she was sure it had an intense scowl on it. Temari sighed.

"Pardon my brother…he get's like this sometimes." She said rubbing her temples.

"No need for a pardon." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Humph." Temari frowned.

"He's just doing what any older brother should be doing. I actually admire him for that." He said sitting up.

"Maybe I should tell him that." She said amusingly while looking over her shoulder.

"The fact that he sees me as a threat is what's so amusing." He said jumping to his feet.

"Yeah…" Temari agreed.

"Maybe I should glare at you now and then…just to mess with him." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Ok even you should know that wouldn't be a good idea." She said with a scared face.

They jumped to their feet and walked over to the group. Kankuro made an effort to sit between the two all night and distract them from conversating with each other. The fire was burning low and the night was getting colder. Temari and Ino took shelter inside the tent while the boys stuck it out outside. They covered themselves in blankets and drifted to sleep.


	2. Spying On A Naked Girl

Shikamaru rubbed his lower back. His breath filtered through the morning air as he yawned. Sleeping on the ground wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't so cold. He could feel the chill setting in to his body. He groaned and slowly began packing up the camp. The others did the same. They set a course and maintained a solid pace. The sound of chimes filled the area as they approached Konoha's gate. It was three in the afternoon and already getting dark. They sky was still grey and thick with this cloud blanket.

Kankuro eyed Shikamaru. "Are you sure you want me to just leave you with him?"

"Damn it Kankuro, go home!" Temari said annoyed.

He scanned his body up and down. He sighed with defeat, "Ok ok! I'm just looking out for you."

She sighed. She noticed Shikamaru giving her a glance out of the corner of his eye and smiling. She knew he was referring to their other conversation. He, as usual, was right.

"I know you are." she said softly.

"Be careful lil sis."

"I will be." She said hugging him goodbye.

He took off into the woods they had been traveling.

Ino noticed Temari's embarrassment over her brother, "Well now…let's find you a place to stay." She said hoping to help her move on.

"Sounds good," Temari said with a weak smile.

Choji eagerly joined the conversation, "I know of this great place not far from here. They have the best pasta dishes your taste buds will ever encounter!" He said day dreaming about the food.

"Sure why not." Temari said.

Shikamaru interrupted their planning, "You won't be staying there."

All three turned towards him puzzled, "Hm?"

"Well it's the middle of winter. Konoha's going to be hosting its annual winter festival later this week, and as you know, Choji…Ino, this place is swamped during that time. There won't be any openings in hotels." He said calmly walking towards them.

"Then what is she suppose to do?" Ino asked him.

"She's staying with me." He said as if it were an obvious fact. "I already got everything set up for you before I left."

A feeling of relief came over Temari. "_I_ _guess I'm lucky to be paired with him after all…otherwise I'd probably end up on the street_." she thought to herself.

They walked together until the roads changed and they were to go their separate ways. Temari and Shikamaru were silent once they left the group. Both were fine with it. Silence didn't bother them…it was actually quite nice. Lots of time to think.

"_It was rather nice of him to do this for me_," she thought as they approached the house. "_I must have been on his mind or something for him to realize this scenario_." Her face became hot.

He casually looked over at her and noticed her reddening cheeks. "You ok?" he questioned.

"Oh I'm fine! It's just the wind." She said hoping to play it off.

He unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes. He led her inside and flicked the lights on. Temari looked out the window. It was almost completely dark. The house was so warm in contrast to the winter night. Shikamaru put the tea pot on the stove and turned it on. He leaned against the counter and rubbed his hands to warm them up.

Temari waited for the noise of other people or for his parents to come greet him. A few minutes past and nothing happened.

She casually peeked around the corner of the living area and down a hall. "Are your parents around, I'd like to thank them for letting me stay."

"Actually no…they aren't." he responded as he got out two cups.

Temari stared at him hoping to get another reaction. Nothing. "Ok…so, first you insist on me staying with you, then your parents aren't home…for all I know you could have bribed Lady Tsunade to let you be my host…Shikamaru Nara…I'm starting to believe that you are trying to seduce me." She said raising an eye brow.

"Wha-?…No!..What are you-?...Geez, when you say it like that-!" He raised his hands in innocence.

She laughed. That reaction was enough for her. The kettle whistled and Shikamaru poured the tea. The warm liquid burned her frosty lips as she drank it down. She could feel it travel down her through. It warmed her stomach.

"They were called on to join a team of traveling medical ninja. My clan has developed techniques of healing that utilize the antler of deer. The team's goal is to visit each allied nation and teach its medical staff in hopes that no matter where war breaks out, people will be prepared." He explained through sips of tea.

"That's pretty great." Temari said. She swirled the last bit of tea around in her cup.

"Um…..just so you know, the bathroom is over there…if you…wanted to bathe or anything." He said in a low tone.

He felt awkward saying it. He hoped she wouldn't take it as…hey I want to see you naked, and in water.

"That actually sounds like a good idea!" she said getting up.

Shikamaru ran the hot water. The steam filled the room and the mirror fogged up quickly.

He began to think while he waited for the tub to fill. "_It_ _will be fine…I'll just stay in my room_."

He glanced out of the door. Temari stood in his living area staring out the window. Her hands reached up to her head and she gently unwrapped the bands holding her hair. It fell to her shoulders in one soft motion. His body became tense and he looked away quickly.

"_Not that it should matter. We've had guests over before- hell! Even Ino has used the tub before_."

"Shikamaru…"

Temari appeared at the door. His thoughts were broken and he realized he almost flooded the tub. He got exited the room quickly; his eyes tried to avoid hers.

"I'll be in my room." He said already half way down the hall.

Temari untied the cloth belt around her waist, and rested in on the covered toilet seat. Her robe slid off her shoulders revealing her back. It rolled swiftly over her smooth skin and landed at her feet. She unclipped her bra and slipped her panties off. She stepped over all of it towards the tub. The wood was cold on her feet. Goosebumps covered her body. She shuttered at the touch of the hot water, but soon slid herself down into the bath.

She smiled and a sound of pleasure escaped her mouth, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

Shikamaru, sitting at the end of his bed fidgeting with his fingers, perked up at the sound of it. His mind drew a picture of what went along with the noise and he quickly tried to shake the image. He paced the floor aimlessly. He could over hear the water splash.

"_She must be moving around…probably just to clean herself…perhaps in a hard to reach area. She'd have to stand up for that. That must suck…I've always hated getting out of hot water only to be met by the cold. I know what it does for me…can't imagine what it's like for her. Nipples getting hard and all-_" He stopped himself. He blushed so hard his ears were hot.

The damage was done. Her breasts were plastered in his mind. "_Ah what the hell Shikamaru! Damn it! What's wrong with you?"_ He questioned while suffocating himself with his pillow. He hoped the lack of oxygen flowing to his brain would help delete the image. "_Shit! Shit! Shit! Stop thinking…..don't do it_!"

His lay there in the silence until the noise faintly came again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

He groaned and threw his pillow against the wall. He stared at the ceiling. He felt his throat getting dry. Slowly, he got up and wandered towards his door. He made sure his footsteps were light while walking. He hoped he wouldn't disturb her.

"_What if I run into her…."_ he though. A picture of her wrapped in a towel appeared in his mind. "_Man…she'd kill me!"_

The sound of water splashing broke his thoughts and he froze. The door was cracked and it leaked light out into the dark living area. He watched the steam disappear into the air. His eyes traveled from the floor to the door. They peered inside. She was halfway out of the water…but her back was to him.

"_Oh thank god…_" he thought with a bit of relief; his face began to flush again.

His body didn't move. Her skin was a lot paler than he thought it was, and so smooth to. Her wet hair was plastered across her neck and shoulders.

He sighed to himself. "_I've been hanging around Naruto too much…his pervyness is rubbing off on me…" _He thought while trying to look away.

She lifted an arm out of the water and he jumped, nearly falling over his feet. He scurried across the door and over to the kitchen. His breathing was heavy and he took a moment to calm down once he knew he was out of sight. The water slapped the edge of the tub as it swirled down the drain.

"_Ok…she's coming. What do I do?_" he thought franticly. If he didn't look busy, he was to be considered forever a peeping tom. "_She'd probably tell Kankuro about it too…shit, I don't even want to think about what Gaara would do_." Images of his slow and painful death filled his mind now.

He heard the last of the water exit the tub. The light in the bathroom flicked off and the door opened. He grabbed the closest thing to him…a glass. Temari exited unaware of him. She ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"_Oh good she has clothes on_." He thought happily. His body relaxed and a small sigh escaped his mouth.

Temari turned quickly and yelped. He took a step back as well.

"Geez Shikamaru you scared me." She said relaxing.

"Water!" he said holding up the empty glass, "I was thirsty."

"Mind getting me one to?" she asked

He filled her glass and held it out to her. His eyes caught sight of a water drop on her cheek. It dripped off and rolled down her neck. He followed it with his eyes as it slid over her color bone and the curve of her breast before disappearing into what small canyon of cleavage she was showing. Her hand reached out and touched his as she took the glass from him. His hand spazed and he nearly dropped the water. Temari looked at him funny and let out a small laugh.

"Ino was right…you are always awkward and clumsy." She said while sipping the water.

Shikamaru was taken back by this, "What? When did she say that?"

"While we were traveling, we had a little conversation about you." She told him. He turned red.

"Hu?" he let out. "W-w-why me?" he asked.

"Oh don't feel so special…we talked about a few of the other guys in your village too." She said nonchalantly.

"Wait, why the other guys?" he asked getting defensive.

Temari just laughed at him. "Were girls…it's what we do. Geez I don't think I've ever seen you this enthusiastic."

Shikamaru crossed his arms and slumped against the wall. "Whatever, I'm fine….." he said while pouting. Temari gave him her standard, that's bullshit, face.

He met her eyes for the stare down. Silence fell upon them. He could still make out the green-blue of her eyes in the dark while the shadows cradled her face. A low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

He sighed and sulked away to him room. Temari watched him. "_Ok….I must have struck a chord with him or something_. _I_ _just don't get him._" She thought to herself.

She finished her water and placed the cup in the sink. Familiar footsteps came from behind her and she turned to look. Shikamaru stood in the door frame from the hallway. His hair was down. A brief flash of lightning illuminated his face and highlighted his dark hair. Temari's body tensed up.

"I forgot…" he started in his husky voice, "Your room is over here."

She followed him closely down the dark hall. He stopped in front of a small room. Inside was a bed, a dresser, and a small table with a flowering plant on it. Her fan was already leaning against the wall.

"Thank you." She said softly. She took a step inside.

"I'm right across the hall if you need anything." He said leaning against the door.

He turned and grabbed his door handle. The old door squeaked as it was slowly opened. He stepped inside and gently pushed the door to close it.

"Shikamaru," Temari said quickly. He looked up with questioning eyes. "….good night."

She played with her hair and tried to avoid his glance.

"Good night Temari." He said returning her sweetness.

He noticed a small smile on her face before she shut her door. He closed his door as well.

"_One minute she's nagging me to no end, the next were able to act completely civilized. I don't get it."_ He thought to himself. A smile crept onto his face and he laughed to himself. "_Troublesome woman_."


	3. Passing Storms

The thunder shook the house. Lightning illuminated the dark corners of every room. Shikamaru laid motionless in bed while nature had its way around him. He turned his head to the window. Rain drops hit the glass like missiles. He felt as though it would shatter at any moment. Another loud crash rang out and along with it, an unusual thud.

"…_Da' hell was_ _that?_" He looked around his room. Nothing had fallen.

He opened his door. Temari's was open as well. He squinted hoping his eyes would adjust to the dark. He could make out a dark figure crouching in Temari's room.

"My fan fell over…did it wake you?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Lightning flashed and shed light onto Temari's face as she sat on the floor next to her fan.

"Um, no…just that crazy storm." He said yawning.

Thunder crashed again and Temari jumped rushed to her bed. She pulled the covers close to her and clenched them tightly while trying to see out her window.

"I thought you said it was going to snow." She said annoyed.

Shikamaru laughed to himself. "I did…but I never said that this particular storm would be a snow storm."

"Smart ass." She said while rolling her eyes.

He smiled and raised a brow, "Scardey cat…"

She let out a sound of disgust, "Cry baby!"

He sunk down against the wall beside her bed.

"You know what the good thing about a thunderstorm in the winter is?" he asked while scooting closer to her.

"What?" she asked becoming impatient.

"It means that snow is defiantly on its way." He said with a small smile.

"Well you better hope so…this house of yours feels like it's gonna fall apart if this thunder keeps up." She said referring to the noticeable vibrations brought on by the thunder.

"Naw." Shikamaru started, "It's a strong house…a good house. Just like its clansmen."

"Humph. Oh and he's funny too." She said sarcastically.

He patted her on the shoulder, "Only for you." He joked with her.

Her heart beat quickened. She put her hand on her chest. "_What? That was weird_."

The house shook again and Temari lowered her hand to clench the blanket again.

"Temari…." Shikamaru started.

She looked over. "_Wha-why is he so close now…was he always that close?" _she began to blush.

He tilted his head, "Temari…"

"Yes?" she questioned quietly.

"I…" He started.

"_What's he trying to do? Am I blushing?."_

"I…can't feel my fingers…." He said with a stern face.

Temari gasped. She thought she had grabbed just the blanket when she jumped, but ended up grabbing his pointer and middle fingers along with it.

"I-I'm sorry!" she yelped feeling embarrassed.

He snickered. "Not too much damage, I think I'll make it."

An unplanned laugh escaped from her mouth. She quickly covered it with her hand. Her heart quickened again. "_There it is again…wha- it can't be him. Back home a guy would have to send me flowers for a week before I'd even look his way. All he did was touch my shoulder and make me laugh…surprisingly….no, no way it can't be that easy…it can't be that simple. It's just this storm….ya that makes sense, I'm already nervous_."

She looked up at him. His gaze was fixated on the window. He blew a piece of hair out of his face. Her eyes became soft and she smiled. "_Wow, I actually don't think I've ever seen him with his hair down before…he almost looks more like his dad now. Same nose…same strong jaw line…same eyes, but his has that stupid wondering and…dreaming look in them….no!" _Her smile faded into a small frown, _"….I can't- were barley even friends."_

The thunder began to roll…it seemed as though it was further away. Temari breathed deeply and realized just how sleepy she was. Her eyes were heavy.

"Why are you still sitting here?" She questioned sleepily.

He slumped down further, "What kind of host would I be if I left my ambassador alone and scared?"

"_A host and an ambassador...is that all we are?"_ she questioned to herself. "I don't know, what you think?" she said in stern tone.

"I think I'd be mean…" He said looking over at her.

The thunder rolled further off in the distance. Temari yawned.

"Good call…" she said with a small smile. She closed her eyes.

Shikamaru scratched his neck nervously, "….mean, and a pretty terrible person considering my ambassador i-is a good friend."

He waited for a response but found that she had already fallen asleep.

"_A good friend…I mean, that's what we are right? I know we've been colleagues forever, but…I've always thought of her as a friend. Sure she's not the most soft spoken or gentle girl I know…and ya, she'll scold me over my laziness every now and then…but that just means she cares right? She's different and it's nice to have a girlfriend, err…girl that is a friend…that's not constantly worried about having perfect hair or a stick thin body…she's not wasting her time chasing after some guy who doesn't know she exists and or ran off to become an evil dick…for the most part, we actually get along."_

The rain had stopped hitting the windows. The lighting was nothing more than a small flicker and the thunder rolled in the distance. He sighed and bowed his head to sleep.


	4. Meadow Of Deer

"_Another grey day_." Temari thought to herself as she looked up to the morning sky.

The grass was still wet and puddles filled the streets where she walked. She woke up early and was on her way to a meeting. Temari had almost forgotten about her business in Konoha. She wanted nothing more than to sleep in while her alarm clock went off at seven.

"_Sleep in…eat a nice breakfast…perhaps, even see what Shikamaru's plans for the day were. But no," _she sighed, "_I'm going to be stuck in a stuffy room with a bunch of old people, that don't want to be there anymore than I do, for God knows how long…"_ Her eyes scanned the sky again, "_The clouds are pretty today to…"_

Shikamaru studied the sky. His fingers were laced together and supported his head while his body sank into the dampened grass. The wetness didn't bother him. As long as his favorite spot on the hill overlooking the village was well away from everyone else, he was content. His eyes slowly glanced beside him. There was enough room there for one more person. He knew who he wanted to be there most of all; but he also knew that the certain teacher would never occupy the area again. He adverted his eyes to the dark sky again.

"_What advice would you have for me today hm?"_ he smiled at the clouds, "_Maybe you would have had some way of helping me overcome last nights incidents…I promise I'm not a perv…you probably would have done the same thing."_

He waited. The day was quickly ending, but he waited. Temari knew where to find him, but she hadn't shown up yet. They set a time. If she got out on time they were to meet on the hill side at three. If not, they would meet up later that night. The deadline came and he gave it ten extra minutes. As time ran out again and again, he kept adding ten minutes thinking he heard a familiar voice, or saw another ambassador walking the streets. Nothing.

A female voice called from behind him. "Shikamaru!"

He turned quickly. Ino stood on the hill. Choji soon appeared next to her.

"Hey Shika!" He called out.

He watched in disappointment as his friends came closer. There was nothing wrong with them, he had just been expecting someone else.

Choji's stomach growled when they finally reached him. "Want to come with us to get an afternoon snack?" he questioned.

"Choji it's already four forty five. Can't you wait until dinner?" he questioned his friend while shaking his head.

"Ask my stomach." Choji countered.

"So are you in or not?" Ino asked with high hopes.

Shikamaru looked around the area. He watched the figures moving around the village below and hoped to see a spark of blond hair. Again, nothing.

"Naw I'm just going to head home." He said while slowly walking off.

Ino and Choji shrugged and walked off. Shikamaru was never an easy one to be talked into doing something.

The lanterns draped on the village buildings flickered on. Children chased each other around as their mother scolded them to keep their scarf and mittens on, cooks brought in the fresh meat they bought only a few hours ago, and couples walked hand in hand; stopping to chat with the local flower vender. Temari watched wide eyed as the different colors sparkled around her. The scent of various dinner dishes wafted through the air as she walked down a busy alley. It was officially dusk.

"_This place is beautiful…"_ she thought.

The large wooden door creaked as Temari opened it.

"Shikamaru…I'm-" she started, "I'm back."

She stepped inside and took off her scarf and coat.

"_I almost said home…humph, that would have been awkward_." She thought to herself.

She exited the foyer into the kitchen. Shikamaru sat with his back to her at the table. He didn't move or make a sound. She could scenes that something was wrong. Her gaze was drawn to the piece of paper clenched tightly in his hand.

"…Shika...maru…." she said slowly.

He took a deep breath, "The group my parents are traveling with was ambushed. Everyone's ok, only a few people were injured…minor injuries, but most of their supplies and a few important documents were taken."

Temari lowered her eyes. She had never been good with condolences. She figured that it was better for Shikamaru to have his silence anyway. He stood up.

"Lucky for us my parents made copies of the documents and they're tucked away around here." She said while stretching his stiff limbs. "If I leave soon, I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll go to." She said quickly.

He raised his brow at her, "You don't have any meetings?" he questioned.

"Actually no. We covered a lot of stuff today. That's why I was late…" she said cringing at the last part. "_I hope he's not mad at me for that…we did agree that if it ran over we'd meet up later though."_

"I still think it would be best if you stay here while-"

"Then stop thinking…because I'm going with you." She said calmly as she headed to her room to get her fan.

He followed quickly behind her while trying not to bump into her as she quickly twisted through the room to get her stuff. "_Where the hell is it?"_ she thought.

"But what if an emergency occurs here?" he questioned.

She clipped her fan to her back and grabbed a few small bottles of medicine just in case, but she was still looking for one more items.

"What if an emergency occurs with you? For all you know that gang that attacked your parent's group could be waiting for your interception with the documents." She said becoming annoyed.

"Exactly…all the more reason why I think you should stay here. Trust me Temari I've already thought this through." He said scratching his neck and blushing slightly.

"Well then you should trust me Shikamaru, I can take care of myself." She said getting in his face.

"Yeah but…." He said quietly as a last attempt.

Her stern face faded and relaxed, "_He's only thinking of your safety Temari…"_ She smiled, "You should actually start thinking again…redo your plan with me in it." She said scanning the room for her lost item.

"I….already did." He said handing her a small picture frame.

It held a picture of her and Kankuro holding Gaara as young kids. She paused, taken back for a moment. She gently took it from his hands and slipped in her pocket. She walked past him; bumping his arm as she exited the room. She figured force was the only way to get him to let her come.

They took off and traveled by tree top. Shikamaru had the documents folded up in a hidden pocket inside his vest. His and Temari's ears were alert as the forest got darker. Night had fallen and the sounds and shapes changed. The birds were replaced by bats and insects, while the branches jutting out were no longer an obvious obstacle to avoid.

"_No moonlight again….at least hiding will be easy_." He thought as he dodged the broken limbs and tree vines.

They traveled for hours. Most of the time they were silent, but every now and then one would make a comment and the other would respond. Neither were bothered by it…silence was always welcomed. They stopped for a while at a tea hut to rest and have a hot drink. Traveling in the winter was hard. They were use to the wind in their face, but it was much colder and harder during the winter. Temari became more alert when she noticed a clearing between the empty branches in front of her. They came to a large meadow. The grass was tall; up to her knees.

"So are we here?" she questioned hurrying up behind him. She matched his pace as they walked together.

"Yup." He responded.

Shikamaru stopped suddenly. They had reached the other side of the meadow. He gazed into the dark woods in front of them; his eye's squinting. Temari alternated her gaze between the woods and Shikamaru.

"…Now what?" she asked quietly.

"Now we wait." He said taking a seat.

"Why? We haven't caught up to your parents." She said still standing.

"Well we can't go any further." He started, "The land in front of us belongs to my family. Only members of my clan are allowed to enter. So one, I'm not leaving you out here by yourself, and two, I figured you'd follow me in anyway if I did. So we wait."

"This mission just got a whole lot more boring." She said with a pout.

She felt a sudden tug on her sleeve. She looked down and saw Shikamaru's hand pinching the fabric. His gaze was still on the forest.

"Just be patient…you might be surprised." He said in a low voice.

Temari sat down curiously beside him; eyes fixated on the dark woods. She listened attentively as the wind drafted through the empty branches and other plants that still held their leaves. She snuggled into her scarf hoping to avoid the cold rush against her face. A dark form appeared.

"_What is that?"_ she questioned herself. She let out a gasp.

Shikamaru moved his hand close to her mouth to shush her, "Shhhh…" he could feel her warm breath on his fingers. He looked over and smiled at her before taking away his hand.

A large buck emerged from the dark and stepped into the clearing. It noticed the pair. After sniffing the air and decided they weren't a threat, it began to graze. Temari watched in wonder as another followed it. Her eyes darted from side to side.

"_There's another one over there…that makes three, no...here come two more, their female, wait! Another buck?"_ she thought becoming excited. Shikamaru had noticed.

"Come on." He said getting up. He dusted off his legs and looked down at her, "Temari…" he held out his hand to her.

She hesitantly took it and he pulled her up effortlessly. She barley had to push off. "_He's gotten strong…_"

"Want to pet one?" he asked while his grip on her hand loosened.

"W-what? One might bite!" she stuttered while tightening her grip.

He chuckled to himself, "Your with me, you'll be fine." He said, "If they thought you were a threat they would have already taken you out by now."

Temari looked over at the deer. Her eyes softened, "Ok." She said softly.

They both realized there was a strange warmth, and that the strange warmth they were feeling was coming from the other's hand. They dropped hands quickly. Shikamaru cleared his throat and walked towards the largest buck. Temari followed. Shikamaru took off his gloves and patted the buck's head. He rubbed its neck while Temari stood hesitantly behind him. Temari removed her gloves and slowly placed her hand on its snout. It moved away from her hand leaving her uncertain about what it would do next. It sniffed her palm for a moment before licking it with its rough tongue. She giggled and proceeded to pet it.

Shikamaru watched. Another deer, female this time, came up to Temari and nudged her arm. Temari eagerly pet that one as well. "_They really like you don't they._" He thought. His head tiled to the side and his eyes softened as he watched.

A buck came up behind him and nudged him forward. "What do you want hm?" he asked softly before petting him.

The buck stared at Temari, then back at him. Shikamaru was once again distracted as his gaze settled on Temari. The buck nudged him again and this time it was able to push him forward a few steps. He was able to keep his balance by placing his hands on another deer in front of him. Temari looked in his direction, but Shikamaru looked away quickly after meeting her eyes. His heart beat quickened.

Another females voice rang out happily, "Temari!"

"Mom." Shikamaru watched as his parents emerged from the forest. His mother rushed over to the blond girl for a hug. "Go figure…."

His father laughed and placed a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "She was just arguing with me a moment ago, and now she's being all friendly."

"I know the feeling." Shikamaru responded with an annoyed look on his face, "It amazes me how well they get along."

"Maybe it's because their favorite pass time is complaining about us." His father commented while watching his wife gossip with Temari.

Both sighed, "Troublesome woman." They said together.

His father laughed again and gave Shikamaru a little shove.

"You really are becoming your father." His mother said overhearing the comment. She fell into Shikamaru's arms for a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and held the back of his head close. "I miss you honey…I hope you're doing alright on your own…eating well and getting enough sleep while I'm away"

"I'm fine." He said reassuring her. She finally let him go and walked over to grab her husband's arm.

"I'm keeping tabs on him, so you don't have to worry." Temari chimed in.

His father's eyes widened, "What? We leave and you invite a girl to stay with you while were away!"

Shikamaru was now face to face with his annoyed father, "It's not like that."

His father did not look amused, "….That's my boy." He said with a wink.

"Honey!" his mother spat while hitting her husband across the back of the head.

"Geeze, what the hell dad…why don't you let me explain." Shikamaru said embarrassed. His cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink.

Temari stood and watched the matter unfold. "Um…maybe I should explain." She said placing a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder to calm him down.

His mother was much more pleased once she heard the full story. They passed on the documents and waved his parent's off. The wind picked up as they stood together in silence.

"So what time do you think it is?" Temari asked.

"Probably around four." He said. It had gotten considerably lighter by the time his parents left. "If we leave now we can make it back by this afternoon….just as I planned." He began walking, but stopped once he realized her footsteps didn't follow.

He turned and saw Temari staring at the sky. He did the same. He studied the dark clouds. "_What is she-"_

His eye picked up on it. Tiny white flakes began to flutter down. It was slight, but it was snow. He raised his hand and two fell into his glove. He brought it to his face, but they had already melted.

"Oh man…I bet Konoha already got I's snow then!" he said excitedly.

Temari smiled, "Then let's go." She said passing him and rushing off to the forest.

He, as always, had predicted correctly. They returned to a city blanketed by snow. A few men were scrapping ice off the gate's doors while they entered.

"It's beautiful." Temari commented.

A female voice came from behind them. "You're luck."

They turned to find Lady Tsunade standing cross armed and glaring at them. "We could have had a meeting today young lady." She said in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry," Temari began.

Both her and Shikamaru explained what had happened, and stumbled over the parts including their argument about Temari going with him. Bother tried not to blush while they explained their reasoning. Tsunade smiled and stopped them.

"It's ok. I understand. Well at least you two got back in time. The festival will be starting soon." She said walking off.

Shikamaru placed his hand to his forehead, "Man…I forgot that was tonight. We didn't have the day to prepare."

Temari frowned, "Oh." She said quietly.

"I mean…if you want to…we could still…" he started, "I mean, you don't seem like the kind of girl that needs six hours to get ready is all."

Temari looked at him like he had three heads. "What are you saying?" she asked.

Shikamaru scratched his neck nervously. He looked away from her, "I know we've been traveling, but would you…be into going to the festival anyway?" he questioned.

Temari giggled at his awkwardness, "I'll have a quick nap and be ready by seven." She said walking past him and in the direction of his house.

He watched as she bounced away contently.

"Oh…ok. Sounds like a plan." he said.

She smiled at him and his heart quickened again. "_There it is again_." He thought. He shook his head hoping to clear his mind, "…_Maybe I'm just tired_."

He sighed and rushed to catch up with her.


	5. Festival Fun

Temari dozed into the late afternoon. She had bathed, threw on an oversized shirt…or more so borrowed one from Shikamaru, and cuddled into her warm blankets. Her breathing was even and deep. Shikamaru was outside hanging up lights.

"_It's better late than never I guess…"_ he thought to himself as he climbed up the ladder.

He juggled the string and scissors along with the paper lantern as he tried to tie it up against the house. He managed to pull the knot tight enough for the wind to not blow the delicate decoration away. As he stepped down, his foot suddenly slipped and he fell. He landed on his back in the snow with a thud. He opened his eyes in pain and looked up.

"Shit!" he yelled as he noticed the ladder on its way down as well.

He rolled over quickly and allowed the ladder to make a thud of its own. This noise caused Temari to stir. Her eyes opened quickly and adjusted to the dim lit room. They scanned around as she sat up. She heard grumbles coming from outside. The air was child as she opened the window over her bed and looked out. Shikamaru kicked the ladder with frustration.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. Her eyes glanced at the ladder. "Are you spying on me?" she questioned.

"What? No!" he responded.

"What the hell Shikamaru! Peeping Tom much?" she questioned while slamming the window shut and pulling the shades.

Shikamaru grunted, "_Tch_…_all_ _that work the other night…completely gone to waste_."

He sulked back inside and figured he'd let her cool off before he tried to explain himself. He fondled through his closet until he found his hakama. He slipped off his shirt and laid it on his bed. His door creaked slowly. He turned his head in time to see Temari push it open slightly.

"Shika- oh I'm sorry!" she said quickly. Her eyes took in his bare chest.

Shikamaru was unfazed by this. "You're fine. Did you need something?" he questioned walking towards her. He opened the door all the way revealing Temari. "eh…."

She was already dressed. She wore a silk kimono that faded from light lavender to a darker shade of the color. It had a gold colored ribbon trim around the sleeves, neck line, and bottom as well as purple colored flowers decorating it. Gold thread swirled into an intricate design along the fabric. Her waist was shaped by a bright turquoise obi. She only had her top two pony tails up, the rest was left to rest on her shoulders. A lavender flower with two strands of turquoise beads was placed neatly in her hair. He noticed she had put eye liner on her top lid as well as mascara, blush, and even a touch of red lip gloss.

His gawking was broken by her voice again, "I'm having trouble with my obijime…could you help?" she asked. Her eyes tried not to stare at his toned physique.

He couldn't tell if she was blushing or if it was the makeup. He took the dark blue rope from her hand and wrapped it around her twice. He twisted it into a decorative design. She watched him. His face was stern. He finished it off by tying it in a bow.

"Done." He said satisfied.

"Thanks." She said quickly before rushing out of the room.

He watched her leave with a confused look. He shrugged it off and proceeded to get changed himself. He threw on his hakama quickly. It was olive green with his clan's crest on the back as well as on the sleeves in a dark burgundy color. He re-tied his hair and checked his teeth before exiting his room. Temari waited for him in the main living area. She turned when she heard him coming. She became flustered at the sight of him dressed up.

"What?" he questioned when he noticed her staring?

"Err, nothing! You just clean up nice." She said turning from him. "_Breath Temari…just breath, and don't say anything stupid. And try not to stutter!"_

They exited the house and into the cold. Temari gazed at the lanterns hanging off the house. The bright colors emitted from the fragile lanterns glowed with warmth against the dark night. It had stopped snowing. Piles of the white crystals were slumped against the buildings and fences they passed by to get to town. The children ran past them squealing and laughing. A few stopped to wave. Every now and then Shikamaru would run into a friendly face and introduce Temari. She was then complimented and the two were dismissed to have their fun.

"_Everyone here is so…nice."_ She though threw her smile. "_So friendly…"_

A little girl rushed up to them and hugged Shikamaru's leg. He managed to pry her off of him and lifted her up. She hugged him tightly before noticing Temari.

"Shika-kun….who's that girl?" she half whispered in his ear.

"This is Temari." He told the girl

"She's pretty." The little girl said with a smile.

Shikamaru smiled, "Yes she is." He responded. He eyed Temari who was standing and watching, "She's very pretty."

Temari blinked rapidly and looked away. She lifted her hand to hide her reddening cheeks. The little girl giggled and smiled at Temari.

"Ay! Shikamaru!" Choji called out. He rushed up to his friend. "I see you found my little cousin."

"She found me actually." He said handing her off. Choji placed her down and she ran off into the crowd with the other small children.

"So what did you come here all by yourself?" Choji asked.

"Erm…no." Shikamaru said motioning towards Temari whom was by his side.

Choji looked over at her and blushed. "Oh sorry Temari…I'm just not used to seeing Shikamaru out with pretty girls."

Temari giggled at his compliment. Shikamaru grumbled and shot his friend a dirty look.

A female voice rang out angrily, "And what's that suppose to mean?" Ino called as she approached with Sakrua.

"Pretty girls, except you of course." He said trying to cover himself.

Shikamaru shook his head and placed his hand on the small of Temari's back. "I'm starving, and I'd like to get out of this conversation before something gets blamed on me." He said quietly to her.

"Well I think we'll be going," she said to the group, "I'm treating Shikamaru to dinner."

The group smiled and eyed Shikamaru.

This news was a surprise to him, "That's ok…I don't mind paying."

"No no. You've put up with me this week so far, it's the least I can do." she said rejecting his rejection to her offer.

Before he could get another word in Choji was behind them pushing them along, "Well then, it's settled!" he told the two.

"Were they trying to get rid of us?" Shikamaru asked her as they walked away.

"I'm not sure…" she responded.

Choji smiled as he watched them.

"Nice work." Ino said watching them as well.

Sakura looked at both of them with a puzzled look, "Nice work what?" she asked.

Ino pulled her close, "Well, me and Choji have a theory. We think that those two have a little something going on if ya know what I mean." She said subtly.

Sakura looked back at the couple.

"What do you mean you hope I brought money? Isn't the whole point of treating someone to pay for them?" Shikamaru ranted.

"Well I only have so much! If you're gonna pig out I'd like to know that the tab will still be covered!" she countered.

"Do I look like I eat that much?" he questioned.

"I don't know" she said giving him her attitude. "Besides, the only reason I offered was because you said you wanted to get out of there!"

"Geeze you are so troublesome." He said nonchalantly.

"What was that?" she demanded from him.

Sakura watched unimpressed, "Well if they do…I don't think they know it yet."

Ino and Choji sighed and left with Sakura. Temari and Shikamaru finally found a spot to eat and decided to split the bill. The happiness of the people around them was contagious. They found themselves smiling until it was physically impossible to smile and bigger, burst of laughter erupted out of no ware, and casual pats on the back were replaced by playful pulls or pushes. A snow ball was thrown once in a while only to be followed by one attacking the other.

"Shikamaru you're going to ruin my hair!" she yelled at him as she brushed the cold frost from her flower clip.

"Relax woman, you look fine." He responded trying to get himself out of trouble.

Temari pouted and tried to ignore his compliment. She felt her arm being pulled. He was rushing to a small booth and dragging her along with him.

"Hey now…slow down." She said trying not to trip over the children in their way.

"Ring toss!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"Ring toss?" she questioned once they stopped.

In front of them was a booth that was open on all four sides. A large table was placed in the middle and held dozens of empty glass bottles. Sakura and Ino were working together across from them to try and get three in a row in order to claim a prize. Neji tried to concentrate while Ten-ten cheered him on from behind, and Choji, whom was watching Ino, perked up. He elbowed her side gently.

"Look who it is." He said in a hushed voice.

Ino and Sakura looked up, "Shikamaru," Ino said with delight. He waved.

Neji chimed in, "Here we go." He said looking over at Shikamaru.

Temari stood quietly, unsure about what was going on. Ten-ten hopped over to her and leaned in close.

"He usually kicks everyone's ass at this game," she said referring to Shikamaru, "You're in for a treat."

"Really?" Temari questioned glancing over at him. He tried to hide his grin as the man running the booth handed him a set of five rings.

The old man smiled, "Just three in a row get's you a prize." He stated handing off the rings.

Shikamaru raised his brows at Temari, "This ring…that bottle," he said pointing to the one in the very left upper corner.

He studied the bottle for a moment and made a quick calculation in his mind. His wrist flicked in one smooth motion and the ring swirled though the air and twirled down the neck of the bottle he predicted. He crossed his arms and looked down at her with his, I told you so, face as he waited for her reaction.

"I believe the man said you had to get three in a row to get a prize." She said with a stern face.

He held two rings in his hand now. Without taking his eyes off her, he flicked his wrist again and sent them twirling down the necks of two more bottles. He raised his brow at her when he heard them clink against the glass. Sakrua and Ino giggled and Choji smiled and shook his head.

Ten-ten leaned into her again, "Told ya." She said shrugging.

Temari looked up at Shikamaru, "Lucky shot." She said bluntly.

He sighed while keeping his sly grin. His hands made a quick hand sign and a thin shadow extended from his own. It grabbed a ring and tossed it. It bounced off the ring Neji threw and, like the others, twirled down the neck of a bottle. Shikamaru tilted his head to one side and raised his brows at her for the third time. Neji cursed under his breath.

She placed her hands on her hips and popped one to the side, "I'm not impressed." She said pretending to be bored.

"Of course you're not." He said shoving his hands in his pockets and sighing.

"Out of the way!" a male voice cried.

Temari was the only one to turn around. A large white dog rushed through the crowd and leaped over tents. It jumped across the roof tops quickly while carrying a brown haired boy and a dark haired girl.

"Awoooooooo!" Kiba howled.

Hinata giggled and clung tightly around his waist.

Neji became enraged, "He's gonna kill her! That son of a bitch is gonna kill her!" he said while Ten-ten held him back and laughed.

Temari looked around confused. "Why did no one else react to that?" she asked shaking.

"When you live here you pretty much get used to that." He said while shrugging it off.

Temari took the last ring from his hands and held it up to aim. She pulled it in and got ready to flick it out but was stopped by something grabbing the other end of the ring. She turned to find Shikamaru also holding it.

"I think throwing you along with it would be cheating." She told him.

"You're aiming to high." He said lowering himself to her level. He moved the ring down a bit and her arm followed. "Also, don't tense up too much. It's all about the wrist, not the whole arm."

She took aim again. Shikamaru glanced up momentarily. He noticed everyone watching him and he quickly straightened up and tucked his hands back in his pockets. She flicked her wrist and watched the ring as it skimmed the tops of the bottles before landing on the same one Shikamaru had hit the first time. She let out an unexpected squeal of joy and jumped to hug him. He stood there stiffly. He became embarrassed and blushed as he watched the others watch him. Ten-ten sighed and cuddled up to Neji's arm. Neji gave him a brief wink. Shikamaru's eyes scanned the rest of the tent. Choji just smiled and Sakura gave him a thumbs up along with a smile that to be honest, was a bit creepy. Ino motioned for him to hug her back. Hands shaking, he wrapped them around her back. He made sure not to place them too low. She broke the hug when the old man came over.

"And how about a fan for the lovely lady." He said handing her the prize.

"A fan for Temari…that's a new one." Shikamaru said sarcastically. Temari hit him upside the head with it.

"I think were done here," she said backing away from the booth, "We'll catch up with you all later she said heading off into the crowd with Shikamaru.

People clumped closer and closer together as they ventured further into the village. It was hard for them to weave around everyone. Temari became separated from Shikamaru every now and then before she felt his touch on her shoulder and he pulled her in his direction.

"Do I need to get you a leash?" he questioned pulling her into a less dense area. "I think I just saw Kiba pass, I could always ask him."

Temari held up her fan to hit him again. He cringed and she lowered it and giggled.

"Smart ass…" she taunted.

"I know." He responded in a cocky tone.

She looked around her surroundings, "I'm not used to such crowds." she said as the clumping began again.

He took her hand, "I know." he said, this time sweeter, as he beging to lead her around everyone.


	6. Only a second

The crowd came to a standstill in some points, but Shikamaru just gripped her hand tighter and darted through any opening he saw. He turned suddenly and swept her off her feet. He jumped to the roof top and quickly detoured around the people below until he was able to find a less crowded place. He had a sturdy landing and gently released her from his arms. She smoothed her kimono.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" he questioned himself.

"I don't know…you're the genius." She countered.

He shot her an annoyed glance. She opened her fan and fanned herself while she pretended to ignore him. Music stirred through the air and was carried in the wind. Couples swayed along to the tune and children held hands and spun in circles. Temari watched them. Her heart fluttered when she saw a man kiss his wife's cheek as they danced.

She looked up at Shikamaru. "_Well here goes nothing_." She thought taking a deep breath.

She gripped his arm and pulled into the crowd.

"Uhhh…" he started.

"I want to dance." She said through her nerves.

"I don't dance." He said looking around awkwardly.

"Everyone dances." She said taking his hand and placing the other around her back. "Just follow my lead."

The tempo picked up. Temari whirled him around as she followed the steps to the dance.

The idea of her leading annoyed him, "Tch…I've got it." He said reluctantly taking the lead.

He pulled her closer to him and sped up to keep time with the music. She moved with him; bouncing when she needed to. Their foot work was in sync as the glided along with the other dancers.

"Ok so you do dance." She commented with a sly smile. He spun her under his arm and took her hand back. "And quite good to."

He made no comment. She laughed at his unpleased expression.

He glanced at her. "_I didn't know she could smile that big."_ He thought.

The lanterns around them glowed with shades of red and orange. The light bounced off windows and landed on her face. Her eyes softened when she looked at him, her smile still big.

He felt his mouth twitch as an unwanted smile formed, "_I can't believe she's making me dance…I can't believe I actually said started leading. She's…something else."_ He thought as he watched his feet.

She looked down as well, "_Well that was easier than I thought. It almost looks like he's enjoying himself too."_ She thought spinning under his arm again.

The tempo sped up again and he met her eyes. She gave him a smile. He rolled his eyes and sighed. His grasp tightened again and he pulled her along keeping up to the music. His smile was finally fully let out. He even laughed under his breath. She heard it and laughed herself.

"This is getting ridiculous!" she said between chuckles as she was whipped around quickly.

"I don't think I can keep up." He said becoming sloppy with his feet.

He spun her under his arm and dipped her. She laughed with joy at the unexpected move.

"_If she's gonna be laughing so much at least its good that she has a nice smile."_ He thought while bringing her back up.

The music faded and the crowd stopped to cheer while they picked up a new song.

"Well that's that I guess." He said dropping her hand.

Temari kept swaying to the music, "I guess…" she said not looking at him.

She head Shikamaru sigh deeply and felt his hand in hers. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw him smiling as he spun her under his arm and into a new dance. She giggled and happily let him lead her again.

The warm liquid stung the back of Temari's throat as she drank it down. Shikamaru sat across from her at the small wooden table next to the tea booth. Her mouth needed the warmth after inhaling all the cold air while dancing and laughing. He rested his head in his hand while he watched her drink. She noticed and shot him a funny look.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked.

He jumped from his dazed state, "No…I was just thinking." He told her while taking a sip of his tea.

Temari placed her cup down and folded her arms. "About what?" she questioned.

Shikamaru slumped down and blushed slightly, "Just-" he was unable to finish due to a young girl bumping the table.

The vibration of her hit shook Temari's cup and it spilled over. The scalding liquid flooded over Shikamaru's hand.

"Shit!" he said raising it quickly. The little girl, noticing what she had done, fled the scene hoping she wouldn't be in trouble.

Temari grabbed his hand and blew on his fingers. "Oh man…" she said in a sympathetic tone.

Shikamaru stared at the blond girl in amazement. His father's voice suddenly filled his mind, "_No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves_"

He shook his head to delete the thought. "_Where did that come from?_" he thought. His hand shook at her touch.

"Are you alright?" she asked trying to calm its shutter.

"_No way_," he thought, "_When would she have…not with me…" _his breathing quickened as he was unable to move his eyes from hers.

Both of her hands held his burnt one. "Shikamaru? Are you alright?" she asked again.

"No…" he said quickly, "_That was a lie_." He thought.

She continued blowing on his reddened fingers. The wind from her mouth was gentile and soft. It had already soothed his pain but he didn't want to pull away. He watched her with a small smile.

Temari blushed as she caught sight of his smile, "_Is he mocking me?"_ She thought, "_I can't believe I'm doing this. It was so strange…my body just moved on its own_."

She could feel his pulse in his wrist. It quickened when he looked her way. She moved her face from his hand and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks," he said in his low voice.

Temari became flustered from the sweetness of his tone, "No problem."

"_I know it's just a smile_," she thought as she looked away bashfully, "_but he's never looked at me this way before. Ok…I'll admit it, he's not the worst thing to look at…in fact…I guess I've always found him rather…handsome."_

"_Is she feeling awkward?" _he questioned himself as he watched her look away_, "Is she blushing? Damn makeup…"_

He stood from the table, "Let's walk around some more."

She nodded and followed him back into the crowd. The conversations had stopped for the most part. Every now and then they would start at the same time and fumble over their words as they insisted the other speak first. Temari glanced to her left. Ino sat with Choji in a food booth. She whipped his mouth gently and giggled when he tried to feed her. Temari's heart ached.

"_How sweet_." She thought.

Shikamaru looked to his right. He saw Ten-ten and Neji talking to a flower vendor Neji subtly took Ten-ten's hand. Her fingers laced with his and she shot him a sweet smile.

"_He didn't even hesitate." _he observed while eyeing their hands.

He watched Temari from the corner of his eye. She stared off into the distance. His fingers twitched as he moved them closer to hers. They touched for a moment.

"_Did he just_-"she questioned waiting for it to happen again.

Shikamaru shoved his hands quickly into his pockets. His nerves got the better of him.

"_I can take on deadly assassins but I can't take her hand…I mean, I don't even know why I tried in the first place." _He thought feeling defeated.

An older man called out to them as they passed his booth, "Hey there youngsters! Could I interest you in one of my special hats?" he asked as he hand modeled the handmade paper hats resting on his table.

Shikamaru's eyes scanned over the hats. "No thanks." he said as he noticed the unmistakable heart in the corner.

"Oh come on." Temari said picking one up and placing it on his head.

He blushed and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

The older man watched with a content look. "Well what now sonny?" the man asked.

"I can pay for it." Temari spoke up.

Shikamaru stopped her, "That's uh….not what he meant." He said nervously.

The old man walked out from behind his booth, "You see young lady, we these hats here are very special. Notice the little heart here," he said pointing to the corner of Shikamaru's paper hat, "As tradition goes, a pretty girl…such as yourself…gives one of these hats to a boy of her choice. And that boy has to kiss her." he finished with a wink.

"W-what he said." Shikamaru said trying to avoid her eyes.

"Its bad luck if he doesn't." the old man told them.

"Tch…you don't actually believe in that old man do ya?" he questioned.

Temari stood their uneasily. She fidgeted with her fingers. Shikamaru turned quickly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. His eyes opened and widened when he made contact. He straightened up and acted like nothing had happened. It lasted only a second but a jolt ran though his entire body. Snap shots of his future flooded his mind. He saw a field of deer on a bright day. He saw a little boy trying to walk. He saw a young dark haired girl holding his hand. He saw a woman in the distance staring at a setting sun. She turned and smiled. Her blond hair floated across her face in the wind. He could feel it from the kiss. He could see it as he looked her in the eyes.

"_What is happening to me?_" the thought as his head struggled with his heart.

"I-" Temari started quietly. Her face was red.

"Best not to chance it." He said referring to the bad luck comment. He could feel the heat radiating off his skin.

They decided to leave the hat with the man and began their walk home. The snow has started again and added to their silence as they became separated from the crowds.

"_Why won't he look at me? It was just a little kiss…it's not like it was some passionate movie scene_." She thought, "_He's still blushing though_." She giggled to herself. "_As little as it was…it was nice. Hell I even enjoyed it. A simple kiss…"_

"_A simple kiss. Well she hasn't killed me yet, or threatened to sick her brothers on me so maybe I got away with it. She's so unpredictable…keeps me on my toes. I guess without her, I wouldn't have been motivated to try harder. I mean, ya I let her win during that one fight, but she surpassed me so quickly…even saved my ass." _He thought.

"_Maybe denial isn't the best thing after all. I don't think I'm very good at it anyway. I'm sure Kankuro and Gaara caught on when I insisted to help Shikamaru during his battle." _She thought.

He flashed her a glance from the corner of his eye, "_I can clearly stand by the fact that I don't know anyone liker her…no one can compare. Ya she speaks her mind and can be pushy, but I only seem to benefit from it…"_

She noticed and glanced back, "_I guess my only question is when…" _she thought

"_When did it happen?"_he questioned himself.

"_When did I fall?"_ she asked herself.

"_How did I not notice?"_ he thought.

"_But what about him?"_

"_It can't be this simple…"_he said to himself.

The silence continued well after they got home. They had changed into their sleep clothes and stood by their doors.

Temari was the first to speak, "I had fun tonight." She said cheerfully.

He smiled sweetly at her, "I'm glad." He said.

She returned the smile and slowly closed the door keeping eye contact with him until her face disappeared behind the door.


	7. Missed Opportunity

Shikamaru sat on the end of his bed fidgeting with his fingers. Outside his window dead leaves broke free from the branches and swirled around the wind before arriving on the ground. His mind raced with thoughts and images. Internally, emotions fought and swirled in his stomach. Logic, intuition, rationalization, reason, hopes. Each battled to be the predominate feeling. He clenched his stomach and wished the war would be over soon. He tried to think things through, but was unable to keep a solid train of though. He turned to his window. Two leaves were left on the tree he observed. One was brown, and one was bright yellow. The flash backs began.

That winter might have been the coldest on record for Konoha, but he never became chilled. In fact, he felt as though he was rather warm where ever he went. After the festival, the holidays came. Of course he spent them with Temari. His parents weren't home, and well, he considered her good company anyway. They never spoke of the kiss; both waited for the other to speak up about it first, but when they didn't, it was swept under the rug and deduced to nothing more than a funny story. When she had days off they usually spent them playing shogi by a fire or meeting up with friends for a nice dinner. She felt comfortable with everyone. They all accepted her and were eager to spend time with her.

Winter warmed to spring. Shikamaru's parent's returned and had no problem with Temari continuing to be their guest. Shikamaru's mom happily stole her attention most of the time. Having another female in the house was a treat for her. She had someone else to help with the cooking, someone else to swap gossip with, and someone else to scold the men with. Bushels of cherry blossoms exploded on the trees. Their scent and petals drifted across the village whenever a large breeze was conjured. Temari and Shikamaru dozed in the grass. It was no longer just his favorite spot, but rather their favorite spot. There came a time when he had been acting weird for the last few days. Temari continued questioning his health and he, becoming annoyed, stood from the grass to prove her wrong. Upon rising, his head spun and he promptly fainted. Next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital with her hand in his. He only guessed that she had sat beside his bed last night. He slipped his hand from hers and brushed her hair back. He smiled and took her hand again. She woke as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and preceded to cheerfully great him from his long sleep. She was so excited she knocked the water and food on his nightstand all over him, but they laughed it off.

They were able to escape the summer heat under the shade. They made it a point to find a new shade tree everyday to enjoy their naps under. Tsunade moved the meetings to earlier hours in hopes of avoiding the heat, so Temari was free come noon. The trips to the lagoon were his favorite that summer. Although he couldn't deny that her body was wonderful, he was more amazed at her smile while they splashed in the water. They took turns dunking and pushing each other into the swimming hole. He was able to see her attacks coming most of the time, but every now and then he would get distracted by her eyes sparkling in the sun. The blue-green color matched the water he fell into. He took her to his old training field during the evenings and they spared. They focused mainly on hand to hand combat. The beginning of the match was taken seriously, and each was able to get one or two good shots in on the other. However, like the sun, it faded with intensity until they were laughing and rough housing. One would pin the other down and the match would be over and all they had left to do was watch the lightning bugs float around them and stare up at the stars. Shikamaru would often sneak glances over at Temari during this time. He admired the curves of her lips and became curious of how they felt and tasted. By summer their conversations had turned from purely business to wanting to know about the other. He found it surprisingly easy to open up to her. While they talked she would play with his hair and lightly brush her fingertips over his forehead; it gave him goose bumps no matter how warm the night was.

The sound of crunching leaves could be heard every ware in Konoha during the fall. Temari loved the fall. The colors of the leaves amazed her. She made Shikamaru stop plenty of times just so she could admire a tree or jump in a leaf pile. They would spend the rest of the day picking leaves out of each other's hair; not that he minded. Fall had only begun when she got the news. She was allowed to leave and spend a few months at home. And now Shikamaru was here, sitting on his bed and fidgeting with his fingers.

"_Of course she wouldn't pass up the offer…I wouldn't want her to, it would make her happy_." He though as he stared out into space.

He heard footsteps approach his door. His father leaned against the door frame and watched him and smirked.

"It's not like you're never going to see her again." He told his son.

Shikamaru only answered him with a cold glare.

"What are you so worried about Shikamaru?" his father asked as he walked into the room.

"…I'm not worried…I just…I'm not looking forward to adjusting to a new routine when she leaves." He said making room for his father to sit beside him. "I don't like change."

His father smirked again, "I can understand that." He said half believing his reasoning. "Aren't you supposed to be sending her off soon?"

"I'm not sure if I'm going." Shikamaru responded.

"Why not?" his father asked baffled by this.

Shikamaru didn't respond. He didn't want to expose all that was on his mind.

"Well it would be rude to toy with her emotions like that if you don't go." He explained to his son. "That is unless you really don't care."

Shikamaru perked up, "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I'm talking about taking notice of the hole you've dug yourself in with your denial, manning up, and climbing out to see what you're missing." He shot back in a stern tone.

"Look, no offence, but I highly doubt you know what the hell is going on in my head right now." Shikamaru countered.

"I'm not worried about that…I'm trying to figure out why you're too scared to show just what is going on." He said with a concerned tone, "It's really not as hard as you think."

Shikamaru paused for a moment, "…That's the problem," he started, "Something like this…if this is what I think this is, shouldn't be easy. When things are this easy, bad stuff usually follows. So…excuse me if I'm trying to figure out the outcome."

His father shook his head and smiled to himself, "Well I have a solution for you. What you two have is simple…and the simplest of things are often the truest." He said placing his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Don't over think it this time."

He took his hand from Shikamaru's shoulder and exited the room. Shikamaru sighed and looked back out his window at the leaves. A strong wind blew against them, but they refused to let go of the branch.

Temari leaned against the front gates of Konoha. She watched the slowly drift by in the soft fall breeze. She crunched the leaves under her feet as she impatiently waited for her host to arrive.

She stared out at the village and thoughts filled her mind. _"He's never been late before. I hope he's ok. Man…he has been acting a bit strange since he found out about my leaving. Shikamaru you never size to amaze me…_"

A familiar voice came from behind her, "Temari!"

She turned to see her brother appearing out of the branches. "Kankuro."

"So you ready to go or what?" he asked anxiously.

She hesitated, "Yeah I guess." She said quietly.

Kankuro looked around, "So…where's your host?" he asked annoyed.

"Shikamaru." She said annoyed, "His name is Shikamaru…and I don't know." She responded.

"Humph…jerk won't even see you off." He countered.

"Hey give him a break. He's been nothing but great to me since I got here. I know you're only trying to protect me…he helped me see that, and he respects you for that so I'd appreciate it if you'd respect him a little more." She said angered.

She wasn't really mad at her brother, but angry at the absence of a certain person.

Kankuro smirked. Her words fed his ego, "Well then…for your sake I guess I could."

Temari was surprised, "Ok…good." She said.

"Let's go." Her brother said as he turned his back to the gates.

Temari did the same only until she was stopped by that low husky voice she had come to love.

"Wait." He said hoping to stop her.

"So he shows up after all." Kankuro stated.

"You're late." Temari said.

She wanted to be mad at him, but just seeing him made her happy enough to forget everything. She noticed him panting.

"_He must have run here_." She thought.

"I know, I know." He said catching his breath. "Look. I know you're looking forward to visiting home and the last thing I want to do is keep you from it so I'll make this quick. I just wanted to say bye. I'm looking forward to when you come back. I can assure you I'll be waiting here…overnight if I have to." He told her as he scratched his neck nervously.

She had caught on to that mannerism of his now and knew he wasn't letting everything out.

"Is that…all?" she asked.

"That and…I know we haven't always gotten along in the past, and although still quarrel now, I'll miss it while you're gone." He said blushing.

"And…" she said hoping he'd go on.

He laughed nervously to himself, "I-I Uhhh…." He couldn't look her in the eye, "I just…want you to have a safe trip back."

Temari's eyes saddened. She put on her fake smile and waved goodbye.

Kankuro crossed his arms, "Idiot…just missed your opportunity." He muttered under his breath. He turned and headed into the forest with Temari.

Shikamaru watched they as they moved further into the distance, he called out once more, "Have a safe trip!" his voice softened now "….and I sort of kind of love you."


End file.
